bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miricle
Miricle is a young human girl with almost little to no common sense used by Kimmy. As the Demonis Siblings' self-proclaimed fangirl, she shows up at the most unconventional times saying and doing whatever she can to try and win the heart of the man she loves the most, Demonis Shade. Although she fails at this constantly, that doesn't stop her from trying. Even going as far as to stalking him. Upon doing so has earned her the title as a"psychopath" to many. Despite this,she has dedicated her life to aid the siblings and their allies to the best of her abilites. Information Personality Naturally bubbly and lighthearted, Miricle is a "psychopath" as everybody seems to note. She won't stop at anything untill she gets what she wants. She is persistant and often lets her emotions get the best of her. Often raising her voice at the most needless of times. Which may be a good thing dependant upon the situation. She often has trouble understanding how others feel about her, making herself a bit dingy and vulnerable and downright unbearable. She prefers to spend her time trying to woo Shade than physically fight. She comes off as a bit psycho and childish. Appearance Miricle has long brown hair and three small bangs and one much longer bang in which one piece of it curls upwards. She has three distinctive gold barettes that hold up her hair in the back. She wears a gold fire-proof dress with a zipper down the front . Although the shirt seems to be quite short with small openings on each thigh, and apart from regular socks she uses stockings. On each hand she wears long fingerless gloves. Around her neck she wears a silver heart-shaped locket, which she claims to be her "most precious treasure." It's orgins are unknown as of yet. Notable Quotes *"My name is Miricle, and I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!" *"Wait a minute...HOW COME I'M THE LAST TO KNOW?!" *"HANG ON, I FORGOT MY APPLE JUICE!" *"That...was...AWESOME!" *"I don't care if your Shade's so-called 'lover', HE BELONGS TO ME AND ME ALONE!" *"Crazy? No, I'm just eccentric." *" I assure you friend, I'm not one to take scum like you kindly. And trust me, I ai'nt about to let someone like you take my Shade away from me!" *" Death is on your way." Powers and Abilities Despite her small physique, Miricle has monsterous strength when she is envious. She can knock down entire steel doors if her mind is distressed. Miricle can, although she doesn't realize it, conjure up objects with her mind. Whatever is in her subconsious mind she can re-create.This is displayed when she pops up with a random item and she herself doesn't even know how she got it. She can display great stealth and ninja-like reflexes given upon the situation. She is observative and cunning when given the chance to fight, making her a good asset when spying is needed. Equipment Miricle has a habit to carry around a roll of toilet paper. It isn't throroughly explained why she carries it around exactly. However, it may be considered something that soothes her and keeps her emotions from going out-of-wack. Moreso than they already are. Relationships Shade Demonis Miricle's apple of her eye. Upon laying eyes him she has stopped at nothing to win his heart. Clearly, Shade has no intention of getting intimate with Miricle athough she is practically oblivious of this. She is insanely in love with Shade, often going as far as to stalking him and his siblings. Much to Shades ( and the other siblings ) burden. In due time however, she begins to accept this...but not in full. 'Trivia' Gallery